


look at me.

by GoldenAceCard



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Spice, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAceCard/pseuds/GoldenAceCard
Summary: “Wanna hit?” Dream offered, raising the joint in the air. He still had yet to even glance at George since he got home.“Not now,” George answered, as if that weren’t his answer every other time. “I have classwork.”“Who gives a fuck?” He took another drag.“I do,” George cocked an eyebrow.“Whatever. Y’know the offer always stands, right?” And now Dream looked at him, green eyes dark and analytical staring into George’s doe-like brown ones. George felt the crimson blush coming back again and prayed Dream didn’t notice.“Sure, yeah.” George swallowed and turned, a little too quickly, to retreat into his room. He locked the door behind him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. as if it were oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i suggest listening to anything by Arctic Monkeys while reading this - specifically "i wanna be yours" and "why'd you only call me when you're high". carpetgarden's good too try that.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Dream Team have said their fine with shipping and fics/art being made of them in the past, but if they ever changed their minds i'd delete this! always respect content creators <3

George swiped the bar code on the loaf of bread over the scanner, hearing the beep and setting it to the right in a grocery bag. He finished paying with his card, now financially drained from the few items he’d actually bought. The receipt slowly printed its way out, making pained scratching noises as the old self-checkout struggled to put ink on the paper. George swiped it from the slot and stuck it in the bag next to the instant noodles, picking up his things and starting the short walk home.

It was convenient being in a dorm, having the market so close to where they lived. None of them had cars, nor could they actually afford one anyway. The best they had for transportation was Dream’s skateboard, Sapnap’s motorbike that he kept back in Texas most of the time, and George’s old rollerblades that he doesn’t even use, but kept anyway. The city (more like town) surrounding their university wasn’t that large, so they walked most places regardless.

On campus, he traveled the concrete pathway through the large grass field. It was a pleasant location to spend time at, plenty of trees, benches, and tables to sit by and chat or do homework. He waved at his friends, Bad and Skeppy, sitting across from each other under a tree, overpriced textbooks spread out around them. Bad gave an exaggerated wave back before turning back and talking animatedly to Skeppy.

George entered the dorm lobby, heading up the staircase to the third floor. While fishing out the key from his pocket, he caught the smell of artificial apple cinnamon creeping under the doorway, the scent undermined by something else. Low music thrummed through the wooden barrier, something with a heavy bass and slow beat. Twisting the key, he walked in.

He shut the door behind him and stopped, staring. Dream was there, laying across the couch in the living room. He was shirtless, wearing only black sweatpants and the silver chain necklace Sapnap had gotten him for his birthday around his neck. His legs were splayed carelessly, one falling off the couch with his heel brushing the carpet.

A joint rested between long fingers, half-used. George watched tensely when he took a long drag, chest expanding as he held for about seven seconds before exhaling smoke. George fixated on the curve of his throat, Dream swallowing automatically after all the chemicals had cleared his lungs. He didn’t even cough.

The music continued, the low and steady rhythm dripping from their shitty speakers into the quiet atmosphere.

“Something wrong, Georgie?” Dream said with a quirk to his lips, his tone light. He didn’t even bother to look away from where he was observing the ceiling absently. “You’re staring.”

George felt his face heat up more at being acknowledged, likely scarlet by now though Dream wasn’t looking at him. “I’m not,” he forced out, “and it stinks in here.”

Dream grinned and raised his left hand from resting on the floor, holding a Febreeze bottle. He let out a long spritz into the tense air while George emptied his arms of grocery bags onto the counter. He started putting everything away into cabinets, desperate to slow the racing beat of his heart.

“Where’s Sapnap?” he asked for a topic change.

“At the library with Karl, probably.”

“Oh.”

“Wanna hit?” Dream offered, raising the joint in the air. He still had yet to even glance at George since he got home.

“Not now,” George answered, as if that weren’t his answer every other time. “I have classwork.”

“Who gives a fuck?” He took another drag.

“I do,” George cocked an eyebrow.

“Whatever. Y’know the offer always stands, right?” And now Dream looked at him, green eyes dark and analytical staring into George’s doe-like brown ones. George felt the crimson blush coming back again and prayed Dream didn’t notice.

“Sure, yeah.” George swallowed and turned, a little too quickly, to retreat into his room. He locked the door behind him.

His head was clouded and his jeans were a bit tight, but he ignored it – retrieving a monster from the broken minifridge under his bed and downing a third of it in a few gulps. He opened his laptop and plugged in his earbuds, fully prepared to let music shatter his eardrums while he got some actual work done.

But as he queued up his Spotify and put on the playlist Sapnap had made him so George could, “get a better music taste,” his mind kept drifting back to the image he first saw entering – messy dirty blonde hair, chain tight near his adam’s apple, hips visible above the waistline of his sweatpants… all clouded in a heavy smoke that George wanted to breathe as if it were Oxygen and he was drowning.

God fucking damnit.

~~~

_1 Week Later_

George glanced out his window absently while he tugged on a pair of jeans, watching a yellow leaf snap off a tree branch and drift away in the breeze. He enjoyed the crisp autumn weather, even if he wasn’t a big fan of the cold but he’d mentally prepare for that when winter started its approach. He pulled on a stripy blue, white, and grey sweater from the thrift store and sat on the edge of his bed to put on his plain black converse. As he was tying the first set of laces, he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Dream said, opening the door and leaning on the frame with a hand on the doorknob. “You ready?”

“Almost,” George responded, finishing his shoes and reaching toward his desk for his ring.

“Cool, Bad and Sapnap are downstairs.” A pause, he opened the door fully and leaned his shoulder against the frame, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you still have that.” Dream chuckled.

George tilted his head before realizing Dream was looking towards his hands where he was unclasping the chain the ring was on. He smiled and placed it around his neck, clipping it behind him while Dream’s eyes traced his movements carefully.

“Yeah, why would I get rid of it?” George asked, smiling.

“Didn’t say you would just… I don’t know,” a shrug, “it’s been so long, I guess.”

“Huh, guess it has.” George touched the green and blue marbled band in thought, blanking.

He’d been 18 then, on his last year before university. Dream wouldn’t be going to school with him anymore, being two years younger. The night before he left he’d held a going away party (more like gathering) with just his friends. It was a chill night, talking and laughing and playing games. One more night of normal before George went away for months at a time, returning for breaks and maybe a weekend or two.

Everyone had left but Dream, who lingered to chat with his friend, neither of them willing to separate until they absolutely had to. It had always been like that, ever since they met only a few years ago and hit it off instantly. That desire to be around one another constant and unchangeable since day one.

Dream had pulled out a small bag then, about the size of a playing card, on the patio of George’s home where he was finally leaving and saying a last goodbye to his friend. He didn’t make eye contact as he held it to him, and George swears he could see a light dusting of rose across his freckled cheeks.

“Promise you’ll stay in touch, yeah?” Dream said, and George nodded. Dream noticed and quickly turned to walk towards his car, driving away with one last glance at George standing alone in the night.

Inside the bag was a ring.

It didn’t fit as well anymore, on the brink of uncomfortably snug, so George carried it on a chain around his neck now. He wore it often but usually tucked it away under his shirt collar or hoodie. For three years, he’s kept it close.

“It looks nice on you, as a necklace,” Dream said, bringing him out of remembrance.

“Thanks,” George responded awkwardly, rising from his place on the bed and following Dream out the door of their shared dorm. Outside the dormitory was Sapnap and Bad as promised, with the addition of Skeppy. They greeted the two as they joined to group.

“We’re just waiting on Karl now,” Sapnap said, fiddling with the cuff of his hoodie, “but he’s always late anyway.”

“Oh, there he is,” Bad announced. The group turned in the direction he was pointing, seeing Karl trot up to them as they exchanged greetings.

“So, where are we going for lunch?” Karl prompted.

“Your month to decide,” Sapnap responded. They always went on a monthly group lunch, switching who chose the restaurant to make decisions easier each time.

“Fine, umm,” he tilted his head in thought, “Waffle House?”

“Waffle house it is,” Sapnap nodded, “who doesn’t like waffles?”

“I actually despise waffles,” George said sarcastically.

Dream sighed dramatically, “guys, we need a new friend to replace George in this group.”

“Yeah, kick him out,” Skeppy agreed.

The six fell into their light banter, chatting all the way to the restaurant. George couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have found a group like this, one he could talk easily to and hang with. It started out with all of them only knowing a few people, but friends-of-friends grew closer and met up more, resulting in more inseparable bonds. University really would’ve blown so far without them.

They arrived and were seated at a table – half booth, half chairs. Karl sat in the corner, across from Sapnap who was in a chair. Next to Sapnap were Bad and Skeppy, who pushed their chairs closer and were probably holding hands under the table. Dream sat between George and Karl, and George was acutely aware of Dream pressed against his side.

“I have a question,” Karl stated after they’d all placed their orders and were talking while they waited.

“What is your question, Karl?” Sapnap prompted.

He turned toward Bad and Skeppy, “have you two made it _official_ official yet, or are you still a bunch of nimrods?”

Skeppy grinned, “official.”

Karl clapped enthusiastically, Sapnap muttering a “finally,” and Bad looking embarrassed but happy the whole time.

“All of us are now third-wheels,” Dream joked.

“Not if you and George went out already,” Sapnap said, sipping his water.

George sputtered, “what?! No.”

“Nimrod alert!” Karl called.

“I am not!” George defended. Dream giggled next to him and George responded by elbowing him lightly.

It was then that the waiter returned with their food, thankfully changing the topic as all of them received their waffles. George’s pink blush died down while they ate, talking less frequently as they occupied their mouths with food.

“Dream, why?” Bad watched in mock-horror as Dream drowned his waffles in maple syrup.

“What?” he said, still pouring, “I don’t see an issue here.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I say add more,” Sapnap chimed in. Bad turned to see him doing the same thing.

“No! Not you too.” Bad sighed dramatically and took a bite of his chocolate chip waffles.

Skeppy reached for the strawberry syrup, “well, if they’re doing it too.”

“Skeppy! Now you’re betraying me?” Skeppy grinned as he drowned his food in syrup, doing it for the soul purpose of annoying his boyfriend. He didn’t go as far as the other two since he still wanted to enjoy his food.

Skeppy hummed, “you’re kinda cute when you’re angry.”

“Am not.”

“Liar.”

When the six had finished eating, they split the tab and left together. The walk back was quieter than before, having their social energy drained. The group fell into a comfortable silence broken by the occasional comment, in general just enjoying the fall weather and each-others company. They stopped outside of Dream, Sapnap, and George’s dorm again, as it was the closest.

“If anyone wants to come with, we’re meeting with Quackity and Wilbur at the library for a study group,” Bad declared, Skeppy nodding with him.

“I can,” Karl answered, “just gotta get my stuff from my room. Meet you there?”

They nodded, and Karl left to his side of the campus. “Anyone else?” Skeppy asked.

Dream and Sapnap exchanged a look. “We’ll pass, but maybe tomorrow if you guys are free?” Dream stated.

“For sure, George?”

George shook his head, “I have to talk to my professor about my test, but I can tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Bad smiled, “if you change your mind you know where to find us.”

~~~

George returned from the lecture hall, feeling like he accomplished nothing in terms of his test grade. It was frustrating, having such a strict policy and an even stricter teacher. He’d just have to put a few more sleepless nights into it, then.

Though tonight didn’t seem like he would be getting any work done, as he stood outside their room having the same artificial apple-cinnamon scent assault his senses once again. It was a miracle the two never got caught when it was so painfully obvious what was happening.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, observing Sapnap and Dream sitting across from each other on the floor. Music was once again thrumming in the background.

Sapnap passed the joint to Dream, who took a drag. “Welcome home, Georgie,” he greeted while exhaling.

“How the Hell do either of you have decent grades here?” George tossed his bag on the couch, sitting beside it so the three of them formed a triangle.

“We’re only part-time stoners,” Sapnap declared, taking back the joint.

“Yeah, and weed helps with the stress anyway.” Dream grinned, that lazy grin he had when he reached a good high. “If anything, it helps.”

George scoffed, “no it doesn’t.”

“It does!” Dream exclaimed. “For example: you.”

“What?”

“You’re stressed as fuck, like, constantly, George,” Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “Notice how we’re not?”

“Yeah, until you come down.” George pulled his feet off the floor, sitting criss-cross on the couch.

“Not true, I feel fine coming down,” Sapnap responded. “When the anxiety hits though, you go back up.”

“Really?” George sounded doubtful, and somewhat hesitant on where the conversation was taking them.

“There’s no harm, George,” Dream said, taking a hit mid-sentence, “in letting shit go sometimes.”

George hummed, watching the smoke drift from Dream’s lips into the warm atmosphere around them. He felt the music beating soundly into him, low bass matching the beating of his own heart. The three sat in quiet, two of them trading the now halfway used joint, the third pondering his own life choices leading him to this point.

“Ever tried shotgunning, Gogy?” Sapnap asked unprompted, using that stupid nickname that George didn’t even know where originated.

“What’s that?”

“It’s like breathing someone else’s smoke,” he responded, gesturing. “More of a second-hand thing.”

“Like this,” Dream interjected. He shifted closer to Sapnap and took a long drag of the joint, grabbing Sapnap’s face gently to angle him. Sapnap’s eyes drifted close as he parted his lips, letting Dream open his as well and steadily exhale grey clouds into Sapnap’s mouth. He’d left his eyes open, unlike Sapnap, and was looking directly at George with a gaze that burned like fire.

George could see Sapnap inhale, pausing to hold in the chemicals while Dream shuffled away again. Sapnap breathed out into tense air and opened his eyes.

“See?” Sapnap turned to George sitting a little too still on the couch. “Easy.”

“Sure.”

“Wanna try?” Dream held up the joint, offering. He tried to maintain eye contact while George actively attempted to avoid it lamely.

George shook his head, rising from the couch. “I’ve got classwork.”

As he turned to walk toward his room, he heard Dream laugh and call behind him, “you always have classwork.”

He shut the door soundly, flopping onto the mattress.


	2. stay with me?

George felt the wordless music thump into him, volume of the speakers causing vibrations to travel all the way from his feet to his head. He could feel the inevitable headache coming sooner or later, but couldn’t do anything about it.

Well, he could, but he didn’t want to abandon his friends.

They were at some frat party – George had no idea who the hosts were or if any of his friends did either. Sapnap had suggested they go, so he probably had some connection, but other than that the group just tagged along. He’d traveled across campus with Dream and Sapnap, meeting with Karl and Quackity there. Upon arriving he’d been left alone in a corner when everyone split to their own devices.

Now he clutched the shitty beer in its red cup tightly, taking sips for no other reason than he didn’t have anything else to do. He was mildly intoxicated at this point – enough to still be semi-conscious of his own actions but still feel shaky walking in a straight line and slurring his words just a bit. If he was going to end up alone, he’d rather be alone at home. Now all he wanted was one of his friends to at least keep him company.

Fuck it, he thought, I’ll find them myself.

Tossing his drink in an overflowing trash can, he set off to find at least one familiar face. He navigated around drunk and horny dancers, other wallflowers, and over questionable stains on the carpet. The house was big and there were many hallways, so he struggled to keep his sense of direction in the haze of alcohol and warmth. 

He felt someone push against his shoulder but he immediately shrugged them off, assuming some drunk stranger was grabbing at him. He pressed onward down the hall, only to be yanked backwards by his shirt collar toward the mystery person. His back hit someone else’s chest, and an immediate wave of fear took over the shock of being grabbed.

A voice, warm and husky, leaned close to his right ear to overcome the loud music, “George, it’s just me.”

George whirled in the person’s grip, coming face to face with Sapnap. His look turned from passive to concerned when he took in George’s unfocused eyes and wobbly balance, aware of George’s low alcohol tolerance. “How much have you had?” he asked, both hands remaining on the older man’s shoulders.

“Like, barely any,” George responded vaguely, which was technically true. “I can walk and think ‘n shit.”

“Okay,” Sapnap’s concern ebbed slightly, but not enough. He took note of the circles under his eyes that have definitely gotten more pronounced. “Are you tired?”

“My head hurts.”

“Not what I asked. When was the last time you got some sleep, George?”

“I don’t know, been a while.” George blinked, unfocused. “’Been thinkin’.”

“Right, I’m taking you home. Do you know where Dream is?”

“I want to.”

“I know, let’s go find him.”

Dream had been with Karl near the exit, discussing what seemed to be a private topic given they both shut up the second they saw the pair approaching. Karl look awkward, Dream forcing a neutral expression.

He saw how Sapnap was supporting George with a hand on his arm and that expression shifted to concern like Sapnap’s had. George was starting to get annoyed with his worried friends, as if he didn’t feel completely fine.

“What’s wrong?” Karl asked first, taking in the situation.

“George is drunker than he thinks he is,” Sapnap replied. “He’s also sleep deprived and in desperate need of some Asprin, probably.”

“I’m fine, what?” George’s tone turned irritated as he glanced sidelong at his friend.

“You always say that before you do something stupid.”

“I can take him home,” Dream said. “Karl, you gonna…?”

Dream left the question open, but Karl obviously knew what it meant as he shook his head rapidly. “No, not now.”

“Cool, see you tomorrow, yeah? We can talk again.” Dream took George from Sapnap, looping their arms together. George was likely correct in that he was able to walk, but Dream was uneasy, and felt it better to steady his friend.

“Yeah, thanks, Dream.”

“Of course,” Dream smiled, and walked out with George.

George glimpsed Karl and Sapnap going back in the house together before he and Dream walked fully out the door. As they stood in the chilly night air, he was aware of Dream’s warmth pressing into his side like a heater. He didn’t have the conscious to feel ashamed as he pushed into that warmth as they walked, relishing how it fought the cold autumn season. Dream shifted so his right arm covered both of George’s shoulders while they walked. And if George was aware of the pink tint grazing Dream’s cheekbones he didn’t point it out.

“You’re a weird mix of affectionate and irritated when you’re drunk,” Dream commented after a short silence.

“’M not drunk, we’ve been over this.”

“Fine, irritation from the drunkenness, affectionate from the sleep deprivation.”

“You’re wrong.”

“You’re proving me right.”

A pause, a shiver, then, “are you cold?” Dream asked.

“A little, yea.”

“Want my hoodie?” Dream offered, already detaching from George to shrug it off. George watched wide-eyed as the blue fabric was removed and held out to him. Hesitantly, he took it.

The fabric didn’t quite drown him, falling somewhere around the tops of his thighs while the sleeves engulfed his chilled hands. Rather than a ‘thank you’ George brought a wrist cuff up to his nose. “Kinda smells like weed.”

Dream laughed but didn’t say anything as he pulled the shorter boy close to him again.

They fell silent, George’s eyelids drifting as they stepped onto campus. He was grateful for such a short trip, given he was about to fall asleep on the pavement as they crossed the courtyard.

Dream separated himself from George a second time to open the main door and guide him up the stairs to their dorm. George stumbled a bit figuring out the steps, but made it there eventually. Dream unlocked the door and herded him inside, where he was deposited on the couch.

“Stay there, I’m getting you some water.”

“Dream, I promise I’m not that drunk,” George claimed while Dream shuffled about the kitchen.

“I believe you,” Dream said, grabbing a cup. “But you were clearly uncomfortable, and Sapnap says you haven’t slept much.”

“What student actually does?”

Dream came around with the water, handing it to George and plopping on the other end of the couch. He sat criss-cross, facing George, and looked at him with steady eye contact when he spoke. “How much did you get last night?”

George mumbled into the sip of water he took.

“What was that?”

“An hour, at least.”

Dream raised an eyebrow, “and the night before.”

“… same thing.”

“George, what’s been bothering you? And don’t-“ he cut off as George opened his mouth, “-try and say classes. That’s not the main issue and you know it.”

George was silent. And then, “I don’t want to tell you.”

Dream watched him carefully. George’s posture mirrored his own on the other side of the couch. His eyes were distant and he took another sip of water seemingly without thinking about it. In his left hand was the cup, but his right hand fiddled with the ring on a chain around his neck.

“I never told you why I gave you that.” Dream pointed to the ring. “We never really talked about it.”

“Parting gift for university?” George laughed softly. “That’s what I always assumed.”

“I don’t know.” Dream’s eyes were focused on the jewelry. “Less of a goodbye and more of a promise, I think.” His gaze flicked up to meet George’s, “to see you again.”

George swallowed thickly, the only response he could muster was an, “oh.”

“I found it, y’know. Can’t remember where but I think it was on a beach all covered in sand. Cleaned it up, looked up a tutorial on how to polish it with stuff I had around the house,” a chuckle, “it was too small for me. Figured it’d fit you better, but I think I wanted you to have it anyway.”

George kept messing with it around his neck, thinking. He thought back to that night – the look in Dream’s eyes, the way he left so quickly before George could even open the bag, even the final glance back toward him before driving off into the night. “I barely take it off now,” he finally said. “I just forget most of the time. At this point it’d feel weird to be without it.”

Dream smiled softly, wistfully. “I’m going to bed now, George,” he said in a tone George couldn’t quite place. “You should too, please get some rest.”

Dream rose carefully from the couch only for his hand to get caught by George’s, the other man reaching across the cushions to grip it before it was out of reach. “Wait.”

Dream watched his face light up rose delightfully as he turned to look back. “Yeah?”

“Can you… stay with me?” George’s demeanor turned shy as he tried to force out the words his brain was telling him not to say. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Dream’s lips quirked and his eyes lost any sharpness they had to them while gazing at the other boy. “Of course. Don’t sleep in jeans though - go get some sweats or something.” 

George nodded and the two split into their rooms to change. George willed his muddled brain blank as to not overthink what asking Dream to sleep alongside him meant, blaming the decision on his not-so-intoxicated mind and electing to think it over tomorrow. It didn’t matter now.

George wandered back out into the main area, seeing Dream already laying blankets and pillows gathered from his own room on their oddly wide couch. It was enough to fit two people laying down if they were close.

Dream lay down in the nest he’d made and gestured for George to come over. George tentatively laid down half on top of Dream, feeling warm arms encircle him while he hugged Dream’s waist in turn. The two settled into a comfortable position, and George maneuvered back to shimmy the blanket higher on both of them.

The pair drifted to sleep, George absently aware of fingers carding through his hair before he lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and happy new year - sorry this is later than i intended but i hope you enjoyed anyway! this is for sure more of a filler chapter but next one is the last one and also the better part so stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> update coming soon! if it gets a little less pg i'll change the rating and tags, but for now i hope you enjoyed! if u have feedback or smth feel free to comment, this is newer territory for me bc i write fluff and only fluff all hours of the day.
> 
> have a lovely day homies


End file.
